This invention involves a type of xDSL adaptive mode activation technology, particularly referring to a type of multimode xDSL line card adaptive activation method and its system.
xDSL technology is a type of high speed data transmission technology over telephone twisted pair (Unshielded Twisted Pair) cable. Apart from IDSL, SHDSL and other baseband transmission DSL, bandpass transmitted xDSL utilize frequency division multiplexing technology allowing xDSL and plain old telephone services (POTS) to share the same twisted pair. xDSL occupies high frequencies while POTS occupies the baseband portion below 4 KHz; the POTS signal and xDSL signal are separated using a splitter. Bandpass transmitted xDSL uses discrete multitone (DMT) transmission.
Systems which offer multiple circuit xDSL access are called a DSL access multiplexer (DSLAM); its system reference model is shown in FIG. 1.
Current xDSL has become a group of standards including a variety of technical standards providing different access speeds, scopes of coverage and target applications. Moreover, the same standard often has different appendices set up for different areas of application requirement. Furthermore, xDSL technology has developed rapidly, from the use of ADSL to the rise of ADSL2+, all the way to the mature commercial application of VDSL2 technology. This has resulted in the emergence of an era where ADSL, ADSL2+ and VDSL2 all coexist among local end equipment. However, existing ADSL and ADSL2+ remote CPE (Customer Premises Equipment) may still need to be used. Due to the vast differences between ADSL, ADSL2+ and VDSL2 technology, not just in terms of speed (the maximum download speed of ADSL is 8M, ADSL2+ is 24M and VDSL can reach speeds close to 100M), but also in terms of certain characteristic parameters, such as PSD Shaping (Power Spectrum Density Shaping), Notch, etc., in order to successfully implement the coexistence of multimode xDSL equipment, new office end equipment must be compatible with old modes, i.e. able to support a variety of xDSL modes.
In view of the aforementioned circumstances, during application of the existing technology, situations will occur where a VDSL2 line card is used to activate a remote end ADSL/ADSL2+ CPE. Although the line card is compatible with ADSL/ADSL2+ and other standards, because the line card end does not know what type of remote CPE is being used and the forwarded template is merely a general purpose VDSL2 template, this will render the activated CPE useless, thereby having a significantly negative effect on the performance of services.